Chapter 5: The Phoenix Mirror
Synopsis The heroes head for Shibuya while Urashima heads for the Dragonturtle. Elsewhere, M. Bison, the head of the terrorist organization, Shadaloo, meets with Ouma concerning the chains as well as discuss each other's plans. As they are talking, a woman appears: Juri Han, an assassin sent to retrieve an item for Bison. She reveals a mirror, and an old one at that. It is known as the Phoenix Mirror, an ancient Chinese artifact and something that Bison had his eye on. ICPO Detective, Chun-Li, sees her old nemesis once more, knowing that he wouldn't have died so easily. Ouma then sensed Ling Xiaoyu. She said she was searching for Jin who went off to Shibuya, and she somehow lost sight of him. She came at the worst possible time, since Shadoloo now has her in their sights. Then, Ryo Hazuki came for the Phoenix Mirror that Juri stole. He needs the mirror for an important task. B.O.W.s show up, and the trio now have a fight on their hands. The fight only just begun when the heroes show up and notice the rift in the sky along with the gold chains. They also find M.Bison at the top of the building, and they've all got their eye on him for some payback. After getting up to speed with Chun-Li, Xiaoyu, and Ryo, the dictator comes down from his perch and grabs the mirror from Juri before making his escape through the rift. Saya and her lackeys follow suit, leaving Sheath to assist Juri. The others decide to take care of them before heading after Bison. Xiaomu tries to get info out of Sheath, but she escapes before saying her way of "if you want to know catch me if you can, Mr. Arisu." After Juri is beaten, she just disses her opponents before making a hasty retreat. The Darkstalkers wonder why Bison would steal that mirror when Ryo remembered something: "When the Dragon and the Phoenix meet, the gates of Heaven and Earth will open, and Chiyou will resurrect itself on Earth..." After exchanging info, the Dragonturtle drives up and Urashima gives an update on the Kamurocho situation: the zombie problem is now under control. Some decide to stick with Shinra in order to give some payback to Bison. The only problem was that the rift is in the sky, but Urashima pulls a trick out her sleeve: the Dragonturtle changed form into Dragoon Mode, which will allow the vehicle to maintain flight. Everyone eventually decides to hop through the rift together, despite some concerns. With everyone aboard, they all fly through the rift. Party Members Pair Units * Chun-Li & Xiaoyu * Reiji & Xiaomu * Chris & Jill * Jin & Kazuya * Demitri & Morrigan * Hiryu & Hotsuma * Kiryu & Majima Solo Units * Ryo * Heihachi * Phoenix & Maya * Aty * Natsu Enemies * Hunter a x3 * Aggro x2 * Hermit x2 * Juri Han (Gear: Feng Shui Engine Prototype) * Blue Hatter x3 * Red Hatter x3 * Sheath (Gear: Black Bunny Suit) Items * Apple Gel * Staminan X * Orange Gel * Restore Pill Trivia * The quote Ryo mentioned is about a monster called Chi You that is said to devour the world when the Phoenix and Dragon mirrors are combined, as well as one of the central parts of Shenmue's story. Category:PXZ2 Chapter Category:Chapter